


It's Over, Isn't It?

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Complete, F/M, M/M, Mention of Death, Song Lyrics, Steven Universe - Freeform, mention of drug use, mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: Based on the song from Steven Universe by the same name (It's Over, Isn't It?). Angst and heartbreak lie within. John has passed away, leaving Sherlock to help Mary in raising Rosie. As complicated as the relationship between the adults may be, Sherlock refuses to leave Rosie, one of his last ties to John. But that doesn't make it any easier to be around the woman who stole him all those years ago.





	1. Lyrics

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the lyrics: https://genius.com/Rebecca-sugar-its-over-isnt-it-lyrics
> 
> Link to video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5T5rCSmduaY

**[Verse 1]**

I was fine with the men

Who would come into her life now and again

I was fine, 'cause I knew

That they didn't really matter until you.

I was fine when you came

And we fought like it was all some silly game

Over her, who she'd choose

After all those years, I never thought I'd lose.

 

**[Chorus]**

It's over, isn't it?

Isn't it?

Isn't it over?

It's over, isn't it?

Isn't it?

Isn't it over?

You won, and she chose you

And she loved you

And she's gone.

It's over, isn't it?

Why can't I move on?

 

**[Verse 2]**

War and glory, reinvintion

Fusion, freedom, her attention

Out in daylight, my potential

Bold, precise, experimental

Who am I now in this world without her?

Petty and dull with the nerve to doubt her.

What does it matter? It's already done!

Now I've got to be there for her son!

 

**[Chorus]**

It's over, isn't it?

Isn't it?

isn't it over?

It's over, isn't it?

Isn't it?

Isn't it over?

You won, and she chose you

And she loved you

And she's gone.

It's over, isn't it?

Why can't I move on?

 

**[Outro]**

It's over, isn't it?

Why can't I move on?


	2. Sherlock's Song

Rosie had been one year old when it happened. With Mary taking care of their daughter, John had gone out on a case with Sherlock yet again, eager for the adrenaline and the chase. But this case had turned out so much differently from the rest. The suspect had accomplices they hadn't expected, all of whom were armed. Sherlock was without a weapon and John, even with his firearm, couldn't protect them both. As the suspect and his gang fired at Sherlock, John jumped into action. The man pushed Sherlock out of the way and fired his own weapon, trading Sherlock's life for his own. After living through Afghanistan, John had thought he'd escaped the threat of being fatally shot. He'd been wrong.

Sherlock was grazed by one of the bullets as he fell to the ground, but was sent home after receiving stitches and staying a night in the hospital for observation. John wasn't so lucky. The former soldier had received a fatal shot to the chest, enough to know he wouldn't make it. He didn't die right away, bleeding out with Sherlock beside him. He insisted that the detective stay to help raise his daughter. Sherlock could hardly refuse his best friend's dying wish. As they waited for the ambulance, Sherlock kneeled beside his friend and sobbed.

"John.......you can't......you can't die......I love you," Sherlock whimpered

John gave a weak smile, squeezing Sherlock's hand. "I love you too," he managed to breathe out. Before the ambulance arrived, John was gone and Sherlock was in shambles.

Even through his own suffering and grief, Sherlock stayed to help raise Rosie. The little girl was so much like John that it sometimes hurt to be around her. Mary understood and did her best to give him space, but they still lived together to make it easier for them both to take care of Rosie. But while everyone else healed and moved on, keeping John in their memories, Sherlock seemed unable to move on. He clung to John's memory, refusing to pack away any of his things. No one was allowed to sit in John's chair. His clothes still hung to the side in his old closet. The detective had never quite gotten back to his old self after John's loss. He refused cases more often than not, though he still worked on good days. Everyone around him was watching, trying to make sure he didn't relapse. But with Rosie around, Sherlock didn't dare touch anything like that. 

Tonight, Rosie had come to Sherlock's room after having a nightmare. Mary, having heard the fuss, came in to check on her and they'd all ended up in Sherlock's bed until Rosie fell asleep. Mary had dozed off as well, since it was the middle of the night. But Sherlock, unable to sleep, slipped out of bed with a sigh. Heading to the sitting room, he made his way over to the large window where his violin sat, picking it up and beginning to play a rather sad tune he'd heard when Rosie was watching cartoons. 

_I was fine with the men_

_who would come into her life now and again_

Okay, so maybe Sherlock hadn't been fine with every woman John brought home. Well, really, he'd gone out of his way to ruin multiple dates out of jealousy. But in fairness, most of them weren't right for John to begin with. He was really doing the doctor a favor. But even still, he hadn't been particularly worried about most of them. He knew John would leave them, even if it meant Sherlock had to intervene first and point out what was wrong with them. But all in all, he was usually fine with the women who came into John's life now and again. 

_I was fine 'cause I knew_

_That they didn't really matter until you_

Mary. Mary Morstan, even with her lies and faults, had been the one to steal John away. Sherlock had been gone and John had found someone to fill his absence. Even now, it made the detective's heart ache. No woman had really mattered before and Sherlock had thought that would be true even when he was gone. But he turned out to be wrong.

_I was fine when you came_

_And we fought like it was all some silly game_

_Over her, who she'd choose_

When Sherlock and Mary had first met, the detective hadn't been thrilled. They hadn't gotten along at first and had often been playing a mental and emotional tug of war with John as the prize. Even when John had proposed to Mary, Sherlock fought to be the most important person in his life. 

_After all those years, I never thought I'd lose_

Sherlock had known John for years, even though the last few year he'd been "dead". He'd been sure that his best friend would be waiting for him when he returned. Even when Mycroft revealed that John had found someone else and was planning to marry her, the detective was certain his place beside John would still be waiting for him. After so long, he'd been certain he would be the one to stay with John.

_It's over, isn't it?_

_Isn't it?_

_Isn't it over?_

_It's over, isn't it?_

_Isn't it?_

_Isn't it over?_

_You won and she chose you_

_And she loved you and she's gone._

_It' over, isn't it?_

_Why can't I move on?_

Tears welled up in Sherlock's eyes as he played the tune for the chorus, recalling every word. While the sex of the singer and lover may have been flipped, it still rang true for him. He couldn't accept that that it was truly over. He still wanted John, wanted to be with the man. Even after confessing their feelings for one another, it had been too late. He'd lost the love of his life and now he couldn't even claim to be a widower. He was just alone and he couldn't move on. He was still grieving even years later.

_War and glory_

_Reinvintion_

_Fusion, freedom, her attention_

_Out in daylight my potential_

_Bold, precise, experimental_

The war had been what had sent John home to Sherlock. As much as the detective hated knowing John had suffered through that and was tormented by it throughout his life, he was grateful it had sent John to him. While many went to war expecting to be rewarded and glorified, John had gone simply out of the goodness of his heart. The doctor truly wanted to help people. Both John and Sherlock had gone through periods of reinvention, Sherlock becoming a detective and getting clean after his teenage years while John came home and had to get used to civilian life. When they met and began living together, they seemed to fuse wonderfully. There was a freedom in being so connected and Sherlock loved the attention his talents gained from John. Especially when they went out on cases, each highlighting his talents and John's potential as they worked together. They made quite a few bold moves, though Sherlock was precise in his deductions. Many of the techniques they used to get information were experimental though.

_Who am I now in this world without her?_

_Petty and dull with the nerve to doubt her._

_What does it matter? It's already done._

_Now I've got to be there for her son_

Tears fell freely from Sherlock's stormy eyes as the detective played through this part. Ever since he'd lost John, he seemed to have lost himself. He didn't know how to go on without his blogger. People had offered to help, but he didn't want anyone trying to take John's place. When Sherlock did take cases, on rare occasions, he allowed Mary to write them up for him. It wasn't the same though. Sherlock didn't feel the same joy for cases as he had before. He seemed to be far more petty when it came to Mary now, picking fights over little things. Life had become dull and he'd even. He had to learn to move on though. He had to let go and accept that John had died. This was real and John wasn't coming back. And it was his fault...... Now he needed to take care of Rosie and make sure she was raised as John would've wanted.

_It's over, isn't it?_

_Isn't it?_

_Isn't it over?_

_It's over, isn't it?_

_Isn't it?_

_Isn't it over?_

_You won, and she chose you_

_And she loved you and she's gone._

_It's over, isn't it?_

_Why can't I move on?_

 

_It's over, isn't it?_

_Why can't I move on?_

Sherlock was freely sobbing as he finished the song, playing through the ending notes before collapsing to his knees and letting his violin sit to the side on the ground. Gazing out upon the London streets and the deep night sky, he could hardly conceal his feelings anymore. He'd lost the love of his life right after they'd admitted how they felt for one another. Through his tears and cries, he didn't even notice Rosie padding into the room in her footie pyjamas. 

"Uncle Sherlock?" she called softly, coming over to where the man sat. Even at such a young age, she could tell the man who was like a father to her was upset. She didn't know why, but she'd heard the song on the violin and knew what it was. She knew the word by heart after watching the show so often and she knew it was sad.

"Rosie," Sherlock murmured, quickly trying to dry his tears. "I.....I thought you were asleep."

Rosie didn't say a word, just sitting in Sherlock's lap and cuddling him. Neither of them spoke for a long while, just taking comfort in one another. Finally, a small voice spoke.

"I miss Daddy too," Rosie whispered, tears in her own eyes. The pair stayed in that spot for a while longer, crying together. Sherlock shared stories of his best friend, John Hamish Watson, wanting the blogger's daughter to know just how amazing her father had been. Eventually, they dozed off together on the sofa, Rosie on Sherlock's chest. That was where Mary found them the next morning. She smiled softly, letting them spend time alone together for a while.


End file.
